


Jingle Bells (Except it's literally September)

by im_unarmed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, kaede plays piano, piano songs, sorry for the christmas in september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: Akamatsu invites the cute barista to her piano show on Christmas Eve(sorry for the christmas shit in september i absolutely do it on purpose)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Jingle Bells (Except it's literally September)

10:06 AM, 21 December, 20XX

Christmas was never really Saihara’s thing. Of course, he liked it when he was younger, waking up early and nervously considering waking up his uncle or not. He would usually only get 1 or 2 presents from Santa. But as he grew older, and moved out he barely celebrated it.

“Good morning Saihara-San.” Akamatsu walked into the small cafe, the bell welcoming her.

“Ah.. good morning Akamatsu-San..” Saihara gave a weak smile and tied his apron around his thin waist, “The usual?”

“Nope!” She grinned and leaned over the counter. Saihara had only known Akamatsu for a few months, she would come into the cafe he worked at everyday before heading off to work. She was, admittedly, absolutely stunning. Slightly tan skin, long silky blonde hair, shining violet eyes. Her legs were long and thin but she didn’t have a thigh gap, she had slightly plump fingers with long painted pink nails and not that Saihara cared, but her bust was also quite big.

“O-oh sorry,” Saihara pulled his hat down, hiding his blushing face from her curious expression, “W..What would you like…?”

“Hmmm,” She looked at the menu above him and placed one of her fingers to her chin, “Surprise me!” A warm smile spread across her face as she looked at the barista and set her hand down.

“Surprise..?” Saihara lifted his hat, his heart skipping a beat seeing her smile. 

“Yup! I figured I should try something new and Christmas-y!” She clasped her hands together as a realization came to her, “Oh but with whatever drink you give me can I also get a donut?”

“Sure.” He typed something into the terminal and turned it to her to sign, “It’ll be 1.49 for the donut and uh.. Probably like 4.50 for the drink.”

Akamatsu smiled and signed with her finger and looked for money in her purse giving Saihara time to admire her outfit. She was wearing a long periwinkle coat with a beige turtleneck underneath. She had black leggings underneath that, and was wearing deep brown boots that went slightly under her knee and grey ankle warmers could be seen popping out from under her boots, “There it is!” She grinned and pulled a slightly crumpled 10 dollar bill and placed it on the counter, “Keep the change!”

“Oh alright.” He huffed and made his way over to the coffee machine. Well if she wants a Christmas vibe then I should do something peppermint I suppose, he got to work, there was anyone in the cafe that morning so he could take his time. _But what if she doesn’t like peppermint? What if she hates the drink? What if-_

“Oh I was wondering if you’re doing anything Christmas Eve?” Her calming voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Not necessarily, the cafe is closed that weekend.” Saihara shrugged and pulled his hat slightly down.

“Great!” Akamatsu smiled brightly and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Saihara, “Then I want _you_ to come to my show!”

Saihara unfolded the paper revealing it to be a flyer. It had an image of Akamatsu playing piano in a thin red dress and a white rose in her hair. In bold letters read; _PIANO CONCERT, Saturday Christmas Eve 7 pm-7:30 pm at ( )theater. LIVE PERFORMANCE BY AKAMATSU KAEDE._

“I-I didn’t know that you played piano.” Saihara gulped, trying to ignore that her cleavage was showing in the image, “You sure you want me to come to this…?” He looked up at her satisfied expression.  
“Of course!” She smiled, “I mean, we’re friends right?” 

_Friends…_ Saihara didn’t bother hiding his smile and blush, “Yeah… I’ll go. Sure.”

Akamatsu stared at him in disbelief for a moment, Saihara wasn’t much for showing emotion so his genuine smile really was a surprise, “Score!” She smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

“Heheh..” Saihara folded the flyer back up and placed it in his pocket before getting back to working on the drink.

“So whatcha makin’ me?” She leaned over the counter and tried to see what he was doing.

“O-oh uhm its…”

8:43 PM, 21 December, 20XX

Akamatsu screamed into a pillow and kicked her legs up in the air on her bed, “He’s _so_ cute!” She pulled the pillow away from her face and sat up on her bed. She had long since changed out of her clothes and into an oversized Coca-Cola t-shirt and black volleyball shorts.

“I’m sure he is.” Sonia smiled from a chair in the corner of Akamatsu’s room. Sonia had been Akamatsu’s best friend for years. She was from a small European kingdom called Novoselic, but had moved to Japan in high school. Sonia had very long platinum blond hair, and snow white skin and beauty. Apparently she was the heir to the throne, but decrowned herself to lead a normal life.

“Nononono!” Akamatsu was bright red, “Like he was cute before! But his littlesmiletodayohmygod!” She fell back on her bed again, “I wish I had taken a photo oh my god!” 

“What does he look like?” Sonia walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

“Well what _doesn’t_ he look like- he has dark blue hair and has a hat he always wears and-” Sonia cut her off before she started ranting.

“No I mean like, perhaps you have a photo of him?”

“No…” She deflated.

“Does he have an instagram?” Sonia questioned, leaning back on the bed and supporting herself with her thin arms.

“I mean probably,” Akamastu reached up and randomly held her breast for comfort, “But he honestly doesn’t seem like the type to post pictures of himself.

“Well what would he post if he doesn’t post pictures of himself?” Sonia sat up and sighed.

“That's a good point!” Akamatsu jumped and released her boob. She grabbed her phone and pulled out instagram and went to the search bar, “Saihara...oof.” She groaned, “I don’t know his first name.”

“You don’t know his first name? How long have you known him?” Sonia looked over at her with a deadpan expression.

“Only a few months.” Akamatsu pouted, “But he usually just makes me coffee and that's the end of it, we’ve only spoken a few times.”

“How unfortunate…” Sonia layed down on the bed.

“But it’s okay!” Akamatsu stood up on the bed and pointed at nothing, “He’s definitely coming to the show on Saturday! You’ll see him then!”

“I look forward to it,” Sonia got up off of the bed and grabbed her purse off of the chair, “I have to go, Gundham and I are going out tonight.”

“Oh alright the…” Akamatsu screamed and lost her footing, falling back onto the bed, hitting her head on the bed frame.

“Kaede?” Sonia rushed over to the groaning girl, “Are you alright? That made quite the sound.”

“Yeah…” She sat up and rubbed her head, “I’m fine, you go have fun with your fiance.”

“Alright then,” Sonia made her way to the bedroom door, “Call if you need anything.” Akamatsu nodded and waited to hear the front door open and close, which eventually it did signalling Sonia had left.

“Bleuughhh ouch.” Akamatsu rolled over and grabbed her phone.

10:13 AM, 23 December, 20XX

“Good morning Saihara-San,” Akamatsu walked into the cafe, it was a cold morning. It had started snowing the night before which made the walk to the cafe just that much more frustrating, “I’ll have what you made me Wednesday.” She opened her purse and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

“O-Okay.” He put her order into the terminal and turned it to her, she signed it with a sigh, “Something bothering you? S..Sorry but you don’t usually sigh…”

“Ya I suppose,” Akamatsu followed him as he started making her drink, “It’s just tomorrow I guess.”

“Oh ya uh…” Saihara didn’t make eye contact, he never did, “Are you nervous?”

“No it’s the complete opposite!” She jumped, “I’m so excited and it’s not tomorrow yet!” Akamatsu leaned on the counter, “Oh wait!” A realization came to her, “I realized a few days ago but I don’t know your given name! You know mine!”

“Oh uh right..” Saihara gulped, “I-It’s Shuichi.”

“Shuichi huh?” She thought about it, “Saihara Shuichi-San… Saihara Shuichi-kun… Yup! Sounds like your first name!”

“I should hope so…” He huffed and finished her drink. Saihara grabbed a donut with a napkin and handed the two items, “Here you are.”

“Thanks Saihara-San!” She took the stuff with a grin, “Bye!” Akamatsu made her way to the door and was half way out before turning around, “I’ll see you tomorrow right?” She held the door open with her hip.

“Y..yeah! Definitely.” He blushed and pulled his hat down.

“Great!” She blushed back, “Come talk to me after the show!” Akamatsu ran out of the cafe grinning.

“Oh uh yeah!” He yelled back hoping she could hear him. 

6:21, 23 December, 20XX

Saihara walked into the small flower shop that was only a 10 minute drive away from the theater Akamatsu was performing at. He browsed the flowers but decided on getting her a dozen white roses, considering she was wearing one in the image on the flyer so he knew that she wasn’t allergic. 

“This all?” That’s a familiar voice, Saihara looked down at the cashier.

“Ouma-kun?” He questioned, his nametag had a different name on it.

“Eh?” The cashier looked up confused, “Who’s Ouma-Kun.”

“Oh- uhm..” Saihara flushed red, “N-nevermind I-”

“ _Just kidding!_ ” The cashier jumped and hugged him, “Hi Saihara-Chan! I haven’t seen you since high school!” 

“Oh- uh..” Saihara awkwardly pushed him off and grabbed his wallet to pay.

“ _Soooo~_ ” Ouma rolled his eyes, “Who’re the flower’s for? Got a hot date?”

“Well-” His voice cracked as he pulled his hat down, “No- I..I’m just seeing a friend perform- I-I figured I should bring her a gift.”

“Still wearing that dumbass hat I see!” Ouma took it off his head.

“Hey!” Saihara snatched it back, “It’s not dumb!” He placed back on his head.

“Whatever.” Ouma mumbled and took Saihara’s card, “It declined.” He looked up at Saihara’s shocked expression before breaking out into a giggle, “Hahaha! That was just a lie!”  
Saihara didn’t respond; he just took his card back and looked down as Ouma continued to laugh, “You know it’s really too bad, Momota-Chan’s shift ended an hour ago.”

“ _Kaito_ works here?!” Saihara excitedly leaned toward Ouma.

“Nah that was just a lie.” Saihara deflated, “Buuuut! He does work a few blocks away at a CVS, we’re roommates.”

“Y-You’re roommates?” He blinked, “That’s gotta be a lie.”

“D-Does Saihara-Chan not believe me?!” Ouma let out a wail and slammed his fists on the counter, “You’re! So! Mean!”

Saihara scoffed before taking the flowers and heading towards the door, “Have fun on your date.” Ouma smiled as he opened the door.

“Th..Thanks.” He gulped, “It was nice seeing you Ouma-kun.”

“Really?” Ouma perked up, “Cause every moment was like torture for me!”

“Sure.” Saihara huffed, not realizing that he had missed the two’s banter, “M-Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas! I hope Santa-San visits you!” Ouma waved as Saihara ran out of the store to his car, “ _...Merry Christmas.. you fucking idiot._ ”

\------------------

The theater wasn’t super crowded but enough people were there for Akamatsu not to get embarrassed. Saihara took a seat in the middle, he didn’t want to be rude by sitting in the back and he was worried she would get uncomfortable if he sat in the front.

“Hm?” He felt a tap on his shoulder, “Are you perhaps Saihara-Kun?” 

“Yes?” Saihara turned around to see a blond woman wearing a white blouse, black jeans and tall winter boots. Standing next to her was a male with black and white hair, two different colored eyes and a scar on his eye. He was wearing a long black buttoned up jacket, a purple scarf, black pants and tall boots.

“Oh I knew you would come!” She bounced excitedly, “Kaede was sooo nervous saying that you weren’t gonna show up and- oh what do the hip people say?” She thought to herself, “Oh! Let us get this bread! Pog champ!”

Both Saihara and the other male choked when she said that, “I uh..” He adjusted his hat, “Are you Akamatsu-San’s friends?”

“Oh yes indeed!” The woman clapped excitedly, “I’m Sonia and this is my fiance Gundham!”

“You may call me Tanaka Gundham.” Tanaka grinned, “Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!” Sonia beamed and Saihara nodded in confusion. The newly named couple peered over at the seat beside him where the roses were, “Do you perhaps have a crush on the fair maiden?”

“Eep!” Sonia took Tanaka’s arm and bounced, “I think he does!” Saihara was bright red and unable to respond. _Jeez these two really act like annoying grandparents who care too much huh?_

“Uhm… How old are you guys?” He said the first thing that came to mind, which was a semi awkward question.

“Oh well,” Sonia calmed down, and a soft smile rested on her features, “I’m 25 and Gundham is 26.”

“Oh I’m 23.” Saihara responded uncomfortably and hoped for the show to start soon. 

“That means-” The light dimmed and Sonia’s face lit up, “Oh~!” It’s starting soon!” She said, excitedly clapping her hands together.

“Let’s sit over there.” Tanaka pointed at a few seats a little ways away. Saihara felt bad for sighing in relief when they left, but in his defense, that was quite the first impression. _What’s their deal? They’re clearly friends of Akamatsu’s but I never realized she attracted such… eccentric people._

The lights flickered slightly and the stage lights pointed at a large grand piano center stage. A few moments later Akamatsu walked out and bowed. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that went off to the left with ruffles on the top layer, the second layer was a silk dark purple with black lace on the bottom that went to her ankles. Her dress had a large bow on the bust that was the same shade as the second layer and her long gloves were the same shade as the top layer. Akamatsu’s dark purple heels walked to the piano and sat down.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of keys leapt into the air, filling the theater with music. La Campanella by Franz Liszt danced in the ears of the audience, not leaving a single person un-mezmorized. Saihara’s eye’s didn’t stray from Akamatsu’s perfect posture and elegant movements. He had never seen her do anything so passionate, he had never seen her so in her element. She had somehow gotten even more beautiful.

Next was an elongated version of Jingle Bells, be it not as impressive as her opening piece it was still great. After that was I Giorni, a sad undertone sang in the rows of people. Emotion welled up inside of Saihara, he had only seen bands perform, he had never been to something so intimate. Akamatsu’s expression looked so satisfied yet so _incredible_ … was the only word Saihara could think of.

He had never seen such a side from a person. Sure he had seen _Ouma_ cry when his cat died, and he had accidently seen _Harukawa_ get rejected, or the time he saw _Kirigiri_ jump up and cheer when she finally solved a case. But nothing like this, up until this point Saihara had only known Akamatsu to be the pretty girl who came in for coffee every morning. It was like a whole other person was on the stage in front of him, playing her heart out, reaching out to people who gladly grabbed her hand.

Carol of the Bells harmony grew as Akamatsu’s hidden talents became vulnerable and open to the world around it. Her hair bounced as her fingers enthusiastically thudded against the keys, it was like watching a goddess be born. A light unlike no other shown within Akamatsu lighting up the theater like mechanical lights were of no use to the world. She was the sun and the audience were the planets and moons orbiting her.

Clair de Lune by Debussy was her final song. Her expression was satisfied, holding up a grin that no one could knock down. Saihara could feel her adrenaline from his seat, it kept her posture straight, it kept her smile wide, it kept her as the center of the universe for just that moment. 

The final note rang out as the audience sat in shock. Soon there was an uproar of applause. Akamatsu’s smile grew as her eyes welled up with tears, she rushed to the edge of the stage and bowed before running off with one of the best expressions Saihara had ever seen on a person.

\----------

“Saihara-San!” He heard a voice call to him from the end of the hall. He turned to see Akamatsu wearing black snow leggings, pink Uggs and a big red christmas sweater running toward him waving, “You came!” She caught her breath.

“Y-Yeah you were really good!” Saihara blushed and handed the flowers to her, “I- uhm got you these…” He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

“Oh woah…” She took them in her arms, her eyes glistening, “You shouldn’t have.”

“Well I figured I should get you something and I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought of making you coffee but I was worried that would get cold by the time the show was over so-”

Akamatsu gently took his hand and lifted his hat making eye contact, “Thank you.” He didn’t look away from her, this eye contact didn’t make him scared or uncomfortable. Saihara came to the realization that he felt safe and secure around her. 

“A-ah You’re welcome…” They stayed like that for a moment before Akamatsu excitedly ran towards the window, placing her fingers on the cold glass.

“Look Saihara-San!” She jumped, “It’s snowing! It’s snowing! It’ll for sure be a beautiful white Christmas tomorrow!” Saihara sighed in genuine relief that he didn’t decide on walking to the theater.

“W-Well do you want to go outside?” He approached taking a hesitant look out the window to see how quickly the snow was falling.

“Yes!” She made a quick dash to the main hall doors, fumbling to get her gloves on correctly. Saihara followed quickly after, pulling his blue winter coat over his arms as he ran. “Oh look at this Shuichi!” _My first name?_ She pranced and jumped around in the snow, taking a handful in her palms and throwing it into the air.

“You really like the snow huh?” He kneeled beside Akamatsu, who was making a tiny snowman.

“Oh I love the snow!” She turned to him, a wide grin plastered on her rosy cheeks, “Yes, It’s a little inconvenient as an adult but you can’t have Christmas without snow! It just brings the Christmas spirit everywhere!”

“Ah oh…” Saihara awkwardly responded, he had never really taken Christmas all that seriously once he started middle school. His uncle was particularly busy starting then and he didn’t have much time to go shopping and decorate. Kirigiri-San, his colleague, would usually just give him a keychain or a pat on the back, though she did give him his hat for his 17th birthday.

“What are you doing for Christmas Saihara-San?” Akamatsu finished her mini snowman, patting him down with a complacent grin. Saihara had been dreading this question, he wasn’t doing anything. Perhaps we would drive down to the station and surprise his uncle and Kirigiri with coffee, but he was much too anxious to actually surprise visit someone.

“W-well the cafe’s closed that day so…” He looked up and pondered before turning back to the blond, “I’ll probably just stay at home or something…” _Well now that I know Ouma and Momota are in town maybe I’ll ask them. Well actually Momota is probably going to his grandparents and Ouma would just piss me off after 2 hours._

“Just stay home? _Alone?_ ” Akamatsu looked at him with sympathy, “But you can’t be alone on Christmas?” 

“I-I’m used to it, don’t worry,” He tapped the cold ground, feeling awkward, “I’ve been alone on holidays since primary or junior high… I mean, I would usually have dinner with my uncle and his apprentice Kirigiri-San, she’s just a few years older than us. They’re both detective’s, Kirigiri-San was in training up until a few years ago, they’re both incredible.” He found himself lost in thought, not even stopping to realize he was still talking, “Kirigiri-San once solved a major heist in one day on her own. A-And my uncle discovered a serial rapist within three days! This one time Kirigiri-San was introducing her boyfriend to us, when he brought her lunch. I had never seen her so genuine before, that’s probably the most emotion I’ve ever seen from her… Well actually! She had been stuck on a murder for about 3 months with no leads, and one day I walked by her desk and she just jumped up and yelled score! with her fist in the air and everything! Oh! I almost forgot the time…”

Akamatsu stared, infatuated by this unknown side of the barista. Him talking so passionately about people he loved so deeply, she was truly unaware he could talk so much without stuttering or apologizing, “O-oh um...Sorry.” _Speak of the devil_ , “I got a bit carried away…”

“No no!” She waved her hands, “It’s completely alright! It was totally cool to hear you speak about things you’re so passionate about! It’s adorable!” They both flushed red and began stuttering apologies over and over for about 5 minutes. After a short while they both had calmed down Akamatsu regained her sympathy and placed her hand on his, “Still, being alone on Christmas just doesn’t sit right with me…”

“Oh I got it!” She leapt up after a few moments of contemplation, pulling Saihara up with her, “I’m going to a friend's house tomorrow for Christmas! I would go out with my family but I know my sister would ruin the whole day for me…” Akamatsu shrugged, “You should come! A few friends are going to be there, you should invite your uncle and Kirigiri-San! You think so highly of them

“I could try inviting them…” Saihara reddened at the thought, “They’re probably going to be busy, if Kirigiri-San isn’t working she’ll probably be with her husband, or reluctantly spend time with her father.”

“Well what about your uncle?” 

“He’ll definitely be busy,” Saihara shifted, “He’s always swamped around the holidays, the crime rates go up.”

“Parents?” She questioned.

“N-Nah…”

“Hm..” Akamatsu was curious but decided not to dwell on it, “Do you have any other friends you could invite?”

“Well…” Saihara thought, “I ran into a friend from high school earlier, I sincerely doubt he- well wait no he has DICE nevermind.”

“Is that all you can think of?” Akamatsu took his hand.

“Well I have other friend’s it’s just most of them don’t live around here,” He shrugged, “I don’t really like interacting outside of the shop uhm… so ya.”

“Well I think you should definitely try asking your uncle and Kirigiri-San,” She placed her hands on her hips, “And you could also invite her partner, so they could both go.” Akamatsu kneeled down and picked up the roses which she had left resting carefully on the snow.

“I don’t really know Naegi-San that well,” Saihara pulled his hat down and looked at the ground, “Who else is going anyways?”

“Hmmm,” Akamatsu thought, “Well there’s going to be Komaeda-San, Chiaki, Angie, Shirogane-San, uhm Hinata-Kun, Sonia, Gundham, Souda-San will probably tag along, Miu, Kiibo, probably Fujisaki-San…”

“Th-That’s-” His voice cracked as he turned away, “A _lot_ of people…”

“You’re right maybe I won't go, that’s a pretty big group…” Her eyes widened, “Why don’t you and me just go out!”

“J-Just the two of us?!” Saihara’s face flushed a deeper crimson.

“Yeah, I mean,” She took a step forward, “The big group will be fun but the food will take forever; and you don’t really have anyone to spend Christmas with so…”

“We can spend the day in the cafe… I have the keys so free food and drinks.” Saihara suggested.

“Christmas at work?” Akamatsu looked intrigued.

“I like it there…” He responded sheepishly.

“Okay okay how about this!” Akamatsu took a stance, “We meet up at the cafe at around 10 or 11-ish, then we stay there and hang out for like an hour or so and have brunch. Then we go to the mall and walk around, get our pictures taken with Santa-San if you haven’t already- not that I have. Then…” She blushed, “We can end the night at my apartment… and watch a movie or… something like that.”

“Y-yeah.. That would be really nice…” Saihara pulled his hat slightly down.

“Great! Then…” She looked up at him, shifting his hat to the side, “It’s a date?”

“Yeah..” He gulped, “I-It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell i forgot this was christmas fic around the middle???????///


End file.
